Siren's call
by MsWolffe
Summary: It was the way her accent became even more prominent when she cursed, and the way she liked to complain to Heavens about the misery in her life. It was the way she played the beautiful music, and her sarcasm and cynism. And perhaps, it was also the way she didn't appear surprised at all when he showed himself to her.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, really bad title. I know. But I've been fangirling over Jack Frost and well... just needed to get this out of my system. Now I should update my Naruto story.**

* * *

It had started one random day, almost by accident. Jack Frost was doing the best thing he knows- that is, fooling around, of course- creating snowball fights and decorating windows with mesmerizing frozen artwork. A perfectly normal day for the Guardian of Fun, as it should be.

Jack had flew, carried by the playful wind, up to a forest, and there he touched the snow covered ground, between laughter and joy. He stretched, it had been a long day; so perhaps, and just perhaps, it was time for a short walk to think about the fun adventures- and _a little_ mischief- he had on the day, a time to smile to himself that more and more children were able to see him every day. Still not as many as North or Bunnymund, but hey, he had spent three-hundred and eighteen years invisible, so let's say around fifty kids around the world wasn't so bad after all.

Nope.

Not bad at all.

Sporting a lopsided grin, Jack sighed a sigh of contempt, and chuckled a bit to himself.

And it was then when he saw her. The first time, at least.

You see, Jack was in a forest, as it was stated before. The forest had a clearing, and the clearing had a- frozen- lake. The lake had some rocks on the shore, and there, a top of those snow covered rocks, there was a girl; or young woman, probably best said, since he estimated the female being around eighteen years old. Maybe.

She had coal black, straight hair, cut in a short, fashionable style, a little below her jaw-line, and was wearing simple clothes: washed up jeans and a black leather jacket, ankle-height boots, and a- _too long_- scarf around her neck. A black woollen beret was resting near her, forgotten, and half-covered in snow. She didn't looked too pretty, too elegant, or too special; she could have passed for a common city girl. However...

However, it was her expression what drew him in.

Because watching a common city girl sitting in the middle of nowhere, wearing the most amazing frown he had ever seen... that was just a desperate call for the Guardian of Fun to act. Heh, maybe a snowball to make her laugh, it wasn't as if a girl her age would be able to see him anyway. So he scooped up some snow into his pale hand, and he readied himself throw it in a triumphant way...

"Oh, _fuck_ it, everybody can just suck it!"

He flinched. So... this girl was certainly _not_ a proper lady. But it figured, every kid started getting bad-mouthed at some point during growing up. Not that Jack was particularly fond of curse words anyway. But what had caused that disgraceful expression...?

He let the snow fall from his hand, and perched up on a low branch, still some good distance away from the girl, but close enough so that he could hear her.

"It's just the same every time! Why can't they ask me something easy for a change?! When I compose something fast, oh _fucking_ no, they wanted something _slow!_ Aye, fine then, I make a melancholic tune, and those _sons'a-bitches_ say they expected something _a wee_ more... joyful! Can't they just be _fucking_ happy that I am one of the only students that actually cares about the career?!"

Oh...? So she was having trouble in school...?

The girl- with a faint accent, by the way- threw her hands up in the air and screamed in exasperation. Then she stood up and stomped-glided across the iced water, keeping on her complaints about _whatever it was_.

"Aye, '_follow yer dreams'_ that's what they say, didnee they? Music is yer passion, go 'round and make a living out of it! Why choose a career that gives ye money!? NOOOO! Ye should go to the _fucking_ university to study _fucking_ music! 'Cause it won't matter that ye're hungry and live in a tiny apartment thanks to _almost no money_ because ye have no parents and yer old uncle is already paying for the tuition, so ye have to live off teaching guitar and piano to _stupid_ brats! Oh, and ye know, who cares if at the end of yer career there are next to none chances that you end up having money if ye don't make it into some fancy orchestra?!" She took air to continue screaming. "Fuck my life!"

And with that she allowed herself to fall backwards on the snow.

Jack blinked. Woah. That had been... intense. So she was a music student then...? That was interesting. And he had been right; she _could_ use a little fun after all... Or a lot of fun, given her speech. But, oh, look, she was doing something again; she stood up- of course, not even bothering to clean up the snow in her clothes- and grabbed _something_ that was resting in the snow, a black suitcase...? ...A black...?

Violin case?

A violin player? Aside from guitar and piano, since she taught to 'stupid brats' to earn some money.

And she started playing, at first it was violent and rough- to blow off the steam- but then... then it ended up being... beautiful. It completely transformed into some sort of solo symphony; an amazing and complex melody that had crescendos and vibratos, in some parts it was fast, it reminded Jack of the wind he called to fly... At some other parts faint and gentle, like soft snowflakes falling soundlessly to the ground...

It lasted just a moment; perhaps two seconds, perhaps a full eternity.

But one thing had been stated clearly enough that day, and Jack Frost had been completely caught by that music.

* * *

After that, he made mental note to keep an eye on that girl. She had proven to be funny, in her own, upside down, wicked way. It was the way she liked to complain to Heavens for the misery in her life, the way she talked with that faint Scottish accent in a complete improper way, the way she sighed and grumbled and laid flat on her face on the snow, with no apparent desire to get away from the cold. It was the way some days she just appeared and without a word she played that beautiful music- sometimes her violin, sometimes a guitar, sometimes a flute, and once even bagpipes. But despite his itch to drag her into some good icy fun, he never could quite approach her, no.

He always chose to stand a little far from her.

Partly because it was already _really_ fun to watch her perform her shenanigans by herself, even when she was in a good mood she was able to throw around a sarcastic colourful remark or two about some teacher or authority figure.

Partly because sometimes he really feared that if he appeared when she was screaming to get all those things out of her system, she probably would rip his smile off his face and tell him to _fuck off_, because she was not in the mood of some winter spirit. Not even the Guardian of Fun.

And partly because he had taken a certain liking to the girl. It was curiosity on the most part; but he had to be realistic, she was eighteen years old. More than old enough to have stopped believing into Jack Frost a long time ago... and he'd rather live with the possibility that she _might_ be able to see him, than the harsh truth that could be the fact of him being completely invisible to her. No... he would not like that...

So he would just watch, and listen, and chuckle to himself, all from a safe distance.

And Jack Frost learnt a thing or two about this girl filled with attitude and sarcasm; this skinny, pale, grumpy musician.

One day, it came a bunny. A small, white, fluffy rabbit that felt curiosity towards the bag the girl had left on the ground. And it hopped to it, and sniffed it, and decided it must had something yummy inside, because the little thing stuck his head into the bag and took out a cookie.

"Evening there. Weren't ye told it's not polite to steal from girls?"

The rabbit looked at the girl, almost sheepish.

"No need t'worry, 's okay. Ye probably are hungrier than I." And she petted the little fluffy head with affection.

"What's yer name anyway? I'm Natalie."

So... her name was Natalie. But wait, was she really expecting for the bunny to answer?

"Oh, that's right. I shouldn't s'ppose ye speak English. My bad. Parlez-vous français? ...Non? Español entonces? No hablas español...? Voçe fala português? Russian. Russian might be. But I never could quite grasp Russian correctly... Shame on me."

The rabbit cocked his head to the side, and kept on eating the cookie, not scared at all by the weird girl.

"Then... I guess that since ye're a rabbit, I'll call ye so. But in French, since that's a lot fancier... Lapin. I'll call ye Lapin. D'ye like that, little guy?"

And like that, Jack watched Natalie make a new friend. Well, someone who could befriend a bunny- and name him so, in another language- certainly deserved to be watched, or so he told himself.

Sure. It was all out of curiosity and fun.

* * *

"Ah! There ye are, Lapin! 'M sorry I haven't been 'round these past three days. Things 'ave been crazy in college. And my rent is late, so I had to, ye know, give a few extra classes. What? Didnee tell ye 'bout the tiny apartment I live in? Well... It's _small_. And at least 'bout then kilometres away from here. Aye, I know it's far, but I've always liked more the wilder areas... A shame it's too expensive to find a nice cosy house 'round here. Plus, it would be too far from work and college."

And Jack would smile and chuckle, and promise to himself that it was all because of fun, it had nothing to do with the fact that this girl- skinny and pale, with a black bob hairstyle and a thick fringe that covered her eyebrows, and her simple clothing- was somehow pretty to look at. And her music was divine. No, it had nothing to do with that, at all.

...Okay, so perhaps he wanted to talk to someone who was his- biological- age, instead of eight years old. But... No. It was most certain that she would not be able to see him; she was cynical and sarcastic, there was no way a girl like that would still believe in fairy tales.

* * *

"Ye know Lapin, I _love_ winter. It's my favourite season of all. I love snow, I love ice, and I absolutely love cold weather." Natalie was tuning her guitar, her faithful rabbit friend next to her, cuddled into her scarf. "I love to ice-skate, and I can get much more inspired in winter than in any season. That's a good thing, If yer plannin' to dedicate yer life to music" A string of her guitar snapped, and the girl sighed. "Aww _fuck_. I really should have studied medicine."

Jack sighed at her antics.

Perhaps... perhaps some day he would try- just for fun- to see if Natalie could see him. Maybe.

And he found himself thinking about her when he was frosting the windows, he found himself thinking about her when he was icing paths for children's slides. Whenever he called upon the wind to create a blizzard, or when he produced a new kind of snowflake. He found himself even making new, soft, snow fall just before she arrived to the clearing, only for her, since she liked winter so much.

Jack Frost became slightly obsessed- though it sounded terribly bad when he said it like that. So, let's say he became trapped- yes, that redeemed him from any possible fault- trapped by this girl, this Natalie and her music and her attitude. It was his little secret, his little moment of fun that was just for himself and no one else.

"Jack? Are you listening?" The thick Russian accent could not be mistaken.

"...What?" Jack suddenly snapped out his reverie.

Bunnymund facepalmed across him. They were all gathered into North's place, in a Guardian meeting or something like that. He hadn't really been paying a lot of attention. Ah, curse you, Natalie.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Ah, Tooth, always so sweet- even if sometimes a little bit over-enthusiastic. "You've been daydreaming all day."

Uhhh no. Of course he hadn't.

Had he been...?

Damn. _He had_.

"What's on your mind, boy?" North spoke once again, his big eyes looking at him directly in the soul.

Looking at his left, Jack searched for some silent support into Sandy, but found the short being appearing as curious as the rest.

The boy sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm alright guys. Really, it's just a silly thing, there's just this girl and-"

"Oh?" Tooth seemed even more curious, and... just a bit upset?

"You gotta be kidding me, you're ignoring us for... a lass?" Because Bunnymund liked to disapprove everything he did.

North just laughed, seeming relieved that it was nothing serious.

Sandy leaned forward in his seat, expecting further information.

Great. Now they would probably think he had some sort of infatuation- which he _had not_- with this girl or something. Oh well, better explain everything before they jumped to conclusions...

* * *

"I swear, Lapin, I solemnly swear to ye, I am completely done with love. For real." Natalie paced back and forth, back and forth, with a scowl in her face. "Aye, my date went awful. The guy was _fucking stupid_, he was full of himself, and the last book he read was Sam-I-am! Really, they're all either terribly boring, or stupidly annoying. It's _that_ hard to find a guy that... I dunno, is full of just _fun_ and _laughter_? Someone who actually _cares_ for something beyond himself?"

She waited for the rabbit to answer. He didn't, of course.

"Guess love's not for me. Meh, I s'ppose I can always marry winter... What'd ye mean I _can't 'cause it's a season?_ Oh, _fine_ then, you win, you foolish bunny, I'll marry Jack Frost then." Wait, what?

Jack blinked, and ignored the slight blush that climbed its way to his face. Did she just say...?

"He's s'pposed to be the spirit of winter or something, right? There, not a season, a person... Or something. No, Lapin, I never saw him. Aye, I s'ppose he _could_ be a douche full of himself, or a deadly boring guy or a... Oh my God, rabbit, can't ye take a joke? Really."

Oh.

_Oh._

She had been joking, of course. Jack sighed, partly relieved, partly- just slightly- disappointed. For one split second he actually thought the girl believed in him...

"So she's the one you're curious about, ah boy?"

Jack managed not to scream in surprise, nor fall from his branch. When had North appeared at his side? For one so big and, well, usually loud, he could manage to be quiet.

"Where- wha? How...?" The Guardian of Fun waved his staff in the air. "Yeah, she's the girl I told you about. Why?"

North smiled some sort of mysterious smile.

"And don't you thing she could use some fun...? She looks a bit distressed."

"I guess, I never tried to actually... approach her."

"You know, she can see you."

"What? How do you know...?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, I know kids, don't I? Who's naughty and who's nice- and you still hold the naughty record, mind you. That's Natalie Nightingale. Born in Scotland, her parents died in a car crash when she was four. She recycles and always stays awake in Christmas night, because she's too focused composing music to actually notice the date. She believes in all sorts of stuff, legends and sprites and myths... or at least she believes there's the possibility that they exist."

Both watched as the girl throw herself face flat in the snow, and lay there, without moving. For five minutes. North sighed.

"Yeah, that's Natalie."

Without further word, he jumped down and walked up to the girl; she made no sign of hearing him.

"Natalie?" The Christmas spirit asked.

"Yeah?" Came her muffled reply.

"Ain't you going to stand up?"

"Well... Aye, I would, but, ye see, I really 'ave no real desire or will whatsoever to do so. I like it in here. Snow feels nice."

The big bearded man grabbed her by the back of her leather jacket, and yanked her from the ground, holding her at eye level.

"You're going to get Frostbite laying down there, girl."

She just shrugged- or something like that, given her position in the air.

"Maybe. What brings ye here, North? Christmas was a month ago."

"Oh, nothing. I just saw you there and thought someone should warn you about the snow. It's cold."

"Warning accepted. Now, if ye'd be so kind of putting me down, I'd like to keep on with my lamenting."

* * *

"What kind of name is Jack anyway? Diminutive for Jackaline?" Natalie looked at the boy behind her thick fringe, not really impressed.

Jack laughed out loud, partially because of the joy that she was actually able to see him, partially because of her question. Natalie just looked at him, one hidden eyebrow arched in question.

"Jackson actually. Is Jackaline even a name?" He asked when he finally stopped laughing.

Natalie shrugged.

"Could be. Yer the weird shoe-less albino guy that just appeared here, and ye question my choice in names? Oh, the barbarie."

He chuckled again. Weird shoe-less albino guy...? So, she could see her, but still had no idea of who he was?

"So, Natalie... up for some fun?" He mischievously asked.

"Right. Because there's nothing creepy when some random guy that appears to be perfectly comfortable being barefoot in the snow asks ye if ye want to have fun."

Well... it wasn't a no. Still...

"Frost." He said.

"Beg yer pardon...?"

"Jackson Frost. Jack Frost. That's me, that's who I am."

Natalie blinked. Then she opened her mouth.

"...Ye mean like, really?" She managed to say.

Jack simply waved his staff around and produced more snowflakes. Natalie giggled like a little girl, but seemed to accept the revelation that a myth was standing in front of her without much trouble.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"For what...?"

"For the winter, and the snow. Ye know, it's beautiful. So, there, thank you!"

"Oh... you're welcome. You still haven't answered, ready for some fun?"

"...With _the_ Jack Frost? Of course! I could use some fun right now!"

* * *

Oh boy, she certainly knew how to put a snowball fight. And a slide race. And she had no problem when he took her flying. And there was that way her black eyes shined when she discovered his identity.

"So, tell me everything 'bout ye."

"What do you want to know?" Jack made no effort to hide his playful smirk, while he floated relaxed in the air, in front of her.

"Everything!"

So he told her. About his memories, and his past adventures. About the other Guardians- she already knew North, after all- and the fight with Pitch. About Jamie, the first boy that was able to see him, and how lonely he had been before that.

"And you're actually the first person your age that can actually see me. Even Jamie couldn't at the beginning." He beamed at her, and Natalie mirrored his smile.

"Really? It... It must be lonely, not having anyone your age to talk to..."

His smile faltered a little bit.

"Sometimes it is...But now that I found you can see me, don't think I'm going to let you go that easily." He winked at her.

Oh, had he really said that out loud...?

Natalie cocked her head to the side, and stole a glance at the rabbit in her arms, praying for the slight blush to pass unnoticed. Well, what would you expect? She was no stupid; she was in front of a very good looking winter spirit.

"Please suit yerself. Having Jack Frost around sounds _fun_ after all, pun intended." The bunny softly bit her hand. "Yeah, Lapin, I know my jokes are terrible. No need to remind me."

Jack laughed a good-natured laugh.

"Though I should warn ye, I can get really bad-mouthed at times. And I 'ave no respect towards authority nor rules."

"Oh, I think I can handle that." He smirked.

Natalie put the rabbit on the floor, and looked at Jack once more.

"Perfect, 'cause I ain't changing that. Not even for the Guardian of Fun."

The boy looked at her, but said nothing. She was pretty enough, he supposed, not beautiful... but certainly pretty. Suddenly he felt in the mood for more fun, and he surprised her by taking her into his arms; one arm under her knees, the other one at her back. She still seemed perfectly at ease with that, relaxed even when he started to gain more and more height.

Natalie took a moment to close her eyes inhale deeply, a smile could be guessed in her lips.

"What now?" She asked.

"More fun." It was his sentence.

"Huh. I could never have expected _that_..."

* * *

**So... yeah. That was it. I don't know, maybe I'll continue it later, instead of making just a oneshot. Now I'm off to sleep, 'cause it's 3 am already. Good night.**


	2. AN

**So, I finally decided to take this one shot and make it a full story! You can look for it in my profile, 'Disenchanted Lullabies"**

**It doesn't starts as in this oneshot, but it's basically the same story- only longer, deeper... you know, that sort of stuff. **

**Read the first chapter and tell me what you think about it ! (please. Because manners are important.)**


End file.
